This invention relates to a bearing and more particularly to a bearing especially designed to prevent dust from entering the interior thereof.
Discs or disc harrows as they are sometimes called obviously are used in very dusty conditions. Ordinarily, the disc sections are supported from a frame means by means of some type of bearings which embrace the shafts of the disc sections or the bearing spools. The bearings are normally mounted at the lower end of supporting arms or the like which extend downwardly from the frame means.
Many attempts have been made to prevent dust and/or soil from entering the interior of the bearings since the abrasive nature of the dust or soil greatly reduces the life of the bearings. For example, Fafnir Bearing Division of Textron, Inc. has provided a bearing including a flexible ring-shaped seal at each side of the bearing which is designed to frictionally engage the exterior surface of the inner bearing ring to prevent dust from entering the interior of the bearing at the periphery of the inner bearing ring. The bearing seals are normally held in position by metal shroud caps which are received in a groove formed in the outer bearing ring. However, it has been found that dust or soil still enters the interior of the bearing since it is practically economically impossible to seal the exterior portion of the shroud cap to the outer bearing ring and there is seldom a tight and complete seating of the shroud caps into the outer ring. Also, the constant bombardment of soil is sufficient to allow some soil to enter the bearing past the flexible multiple lip seals that are used.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a bearing having an improved means for prevent dust and/or soil from entering the interior thereof.
A further object of the invention is to provide a bearing especially designed for use with a disc harrow.
A further object of the invention is to provide a bearing which not only prevents dust or the like from entering the interior of the bearing but which also includes means for maintaining the grease or lubricant therein.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a bearing of the type described which is economical of manufacture, durable in use, and which provides efficient sealing of standard production bearings.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.